kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kijuju
Kijuju is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #4. Story As they arrive in Kijuju, Sora, Donald and Goofy see two BSAA members taking on to what looks to be Plagas infected enemies and some Heartless. After they help them, Sora finds out that the one of the BSAA members are Chris Redfield, with his partner Sheva Alomar. Chris thanks them for their help, which leads to him asking them to accompany them on their mission. Sora, Donald and Goofy agree and help Chris and Sheva. They must investigate a possible Bio Organic Weapon smuggling in Africa. Eventually, they find Captain DeChant, the only remaining member of Alpha Team. Fatally wounded, the Captain warns them of Irving's betrayal and gives them a file. Moments later, the five find themselves face-to-face with a bizarre and dangerous Heartless, seemingly made of leech-like worms. Destroying it, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Chris and Sheva send the newly acquired data to HQ, soon meeting up with the West African BSAA Delta Team. Captain Josh Stone, leader of Delta team, gives Chris a memory card containing images of research material. Among these is an image of Chris's supposedly dead partner Jill Valentine. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Chris and Sheva search for Irving, still determined to discover Jill's fate. It is during this time that Chris reveals the truth behind Jill's supposed "Death" to Sora, who's close to her. After Sora hears about it, he nearly breaks down. Chris encourages Sora to pull himself together, as they still have a mission to complete. They then encounter Irving, accompanied with a mysterious, cloaked woman, trying to get away. Irving keeps them occupied with some Heartless. The five catch up with Irving's boat. Then Irving has a flashback where the cloaked woman provides Irving with a Dominant Species Plagas. He uses it to try and defeat them. After defeat at the hands of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Chris and Sheva, the dying Irving utters "Excella Gionne". With another possible lead, the five trudge on. When they come upon the pods seen in the research material, Sora and Chris frantically search a nearby computer for Jill's location. They are forced to fight a huge Heartless named U-8 before they can check, and discover afterward that the pod is empty. Excella Gionne appears and denies any knowledge of Jill, much to Donald's doubt. When Sora, Donald, Goofy, Chris and Sheva encounter Excella again, they are fought off by the cloaked woman who accompanied Irving. After Sora swings his Keyblade and knocks away her mask, and Wesker makes his appearance. The agitated Sora is quickly left speechless when Wesker reveals that the woman is Jill. Sora attempts to reason with her, but she attacks him with a flurry of hand to hand moves and starts an intense battle. Wesker arrogantly claims that he can spare only seven minutes for the five, and eventually leaves Jill to handle them. Sora again calls out to Jill, and she attempts to resist the P30 used to control her. Wesker then activates a device, causing her great pain and administering more P30. Jill attacks them again, and they work together to remove the device from Jill's chest that is administering the P30. Sora then cradles the severely weakened Jill and she apologizes to all of them, stating that she was fully aware of her unintended actions. Ignoring her own state, Jill tells the five to leave her and stop Wesker. Sora objects, but grudgingly agrees when Jill questions "Don't you trust your friends?" As they leave through an elevator, Jill finally says: "You're our only hope to survive this." Sora, Donald, Goofy, Chris and Sheva manage to board Wesker's ship and soon locate Excella. She flees, dropping a case of chemicals. After a brief flashback from Wesker's point of view, they find the now dying Excella. Wesker then calls out over an intercom, casually discarding Excella. Simultaneously, Uroboros burst from her, killing her, and consuming the surrounding corpses. Destroying it, they discover that Wesker plans to spread Uroboros around the globe with a bomber. Jill then calls and informs them of Wesker's weakness: regular doses of a serum called PG67A/W. Overdoses would not maintain his superhuman abilities but weaken him, and Goofy realizes that the case Excella dropped contained the serum. After doggedly pursuing Albert Wesker across the wilderness, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Chris and Sheva find themselves in the bombers' hangar. Wesker had stocked the plane with enough Uroburos-carrying missiles to infect most of Earth. After combating Wesker in vain with conventional tactics, Chris resorts to injecting Wesker with the serums Excella dropped. This weakens him, allowing them to fight on more level ground. Wesker is forced to escape with his Jet, but they are able to pursue him. He reveals that the bomber is climbing to the ideal altitude for global infections. He is soon blasted out of an airlock by Chris, but manages to grab onto Sora. Tortured by the memory of Jill, Chris jumps forward and catches his hand after she loses her grip. Sora hits Wesker in the face with his Keyblade, and he falls into the caldera of an active volcano. The craft itself crashes into the same volcano shortly following. The five are shocked to find a battered Wesker. Arrogant to the last, he plunges his right arm into an intact Uroboros missile, and is immediately engulfed by the symbiont. They desperately fight the Uroboros and darkness empowered Wesker precariously over a molten battlefield. The heaving volcano causes the ground to crack and melt, sending Wesker tumbling into the magma. Josh, piloting a BSAA helicopter, spots the five, and Jill Valentine kicks a ladder to them. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Chris and Sheva barely escape as the ground melts beneath them. Enraged and defiant, even in the face of his own mortality, Wesker attempts one last gambit, snagging the BSAA helicopter with his monstrously mutated arm. Jill tells Chris and Sheva to use the RPG-7s mounted in the rear of the rocking cabin. The two partners send a pair of anti-tank rockets along with Sora using huge blasts of magic racing down into the corrupted face of Albert Wesker, ending his life in a cloud of flame and ash. As the chopper flies away, Chris remarks: "More and more, I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for." He looks at Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sheva and Jill and Sora concludes for him: "For a future without fear.....It's definitely worth it." Sora then turns to Jill and hugs her, relieved and happy of her safety. Jill laughs and says: "This feels rather familiar." Chris hands Sora the Majini-Eliminator keychain and Sora, Donald and Goofy leave to the Gummi Ship. Characters * Chris Redfield (Roger Craig Smith) * Sheva Alomar (Karen Dyer) * Albert Wesker (D.C Douglas) * Jill Valentine (Michelle Ruff) * Excella Diomes (Nina Fehren) * Ricardo Irving (Allan Groves) Boss Themes * The Executioner - Squirming Evil * Cephalo - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Chainsaw Majini - Destiny's Force * Popokarimu - The Deep End * Ndesu - Fight and Away * Giant Majini - Fight and Away * Ricardo Irving - The Encounter * Popkarimu (2nd) - Destiny's Force * Licker - The Corrupted * U-8 - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Reaper - The Corrupted * Jill - Sad But True * Wesker (1st) - Squirming Evil * Wesker (2nd) - The Encounter Trivia * Like Pueblo de Plagas, this world has it's fair share of bosses. * Jill's boss fight it also similar to Rinzler's fight in Expansion and DDD, as Sora is fighting a good friend of his. Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion